U Don't Know Me
by Inchangel
Summary: dari sahabat jadi cinta. meskipun awalnya pemaksaan, namun berakhir keikhlasan. bagaiamana Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa melampauinya? / YunJae FF, Yaoi, Rated T-M, comic based.
1. Chapter 1

Title : U [don't] KNOW about Me

Chapter : 1/?

Author : Inchangel ( kurniaaprinta)

Pairing : YunJae

Author Note : Annyeong. Aku bawa FF baru yg aku ambil dr komik yaoi yg judulnya _hampir _sama, "U don't know about me". Itu manhwa sih sebenernya. Trus karakternya itu bener-bener Yunjae banget! Nama uke nya Seyun, trus seme nya Jung Yoojin. Uke nya Jaejoong banget, semenya (hampir) Yunho banget. Dan dari alurnya... yah, kalian liat aja bakalan mirip atau enggak (bagi yang udah baca). Mungkin permasalah awal bakalan beda, tapi ya intinya sih gitu-gitu aja.

_6 years ago, Jung's house_

Seorang anak berambut hitam tengah menggenggap tangan sahabatnya. Keduanya tampak bersitegang. Yang satu terlihat siap meninggalkan, yang berambut hitam menahan anak itu hingga ia tak bisa melangkah lebih.

"Kau tak harus ikut ayahmu kan? Kau bisa saja tinggal di rumahku. Bahkan _eomma_ sudah menawarimu tinggal bersama kami. Lagi pula kalau kau pindah, kita bisa beda sekolah, Kim Jaejoong!" ucap sang rambut hitam.

"Apa aku bodoh? Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah denganmu terus menerus? Dan lagi, kalau aku tinggal bersamamu, berarti aku harus satu sekolah denganmu. Dari SMP, SMA, lalu kuliah. Haih, membeosankan!" ucap sang anak yang tangannya ditahan serta dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu.

Namun setelahnya, wajahnya melembut. Kedua matanya menatap intens laki-laki muda yang tengah mengharapkan lebih darinya. Ia mendesah.

"Dengar, aku akan sering main ke rumahmu. Kita akan sering berbagi cerita tentang sekolah kita masing-masing. Bagaimana?" tawar anak cantik yang namanya Kim Jaejoong itu.

Si anak berambut hitam diam saja. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan matang-matang penawaran yang sebenarnya mau tak mau harus ia terima. Hei, siapa dirinya dimata keluarga anak itu? Hanya sahabat karib yang tetanggaan. Tak lebih. Jadi kalau ia menolak pun malah mereka benar-benar akan hilang komunikasi dan tak pernah bertemu kembali.

"Tapi...," ucapnya mulai menyadarkan Kim Jaejoong.

"Tapi apa, Yun?" tanya Jejoong melembut. Ia mengelus pipi anak berambut hitam yang kini sudah 5 senti lebih tinggi darinya, padahal ia yang lebih tua.

"Tak apa. Tak jadi. Yang penting kau mau berkunjung, itu sudah lebih dar cukup," ucap anak berambut hitam yang dipanggil oleh Jaejoong dengan nama Yun itu.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah. Toh aku hanya pindah tak jauh dari sini. Sekitar tiga atau empat kali ganti bus sudah sampai."

"Baiklah. Hehehhe," tawa puas seorang Jung Yunho atau yang tadi dipanggil Yun itu terdengar aneh.

"Yun, berhenti. Caramu tertawa sangat aneh."

**.o0o. U [don't] KNOW about Me .o0o.**

_Present time, School._

BRUAKKK!

Sebuah suara dentaman tubuh seberat 83kg yang baru saja dibanting keatas lantai dojo yang dingin itu membuat seluruh raga kehidupan disana gemetar. Seorang Jung Yunho, pemegang sabuk hitam Judo tercepat dan paling diantisipasi se Korea tengah melakukan pemanasan.

"Waah, Yunho _sunbaenim_ sangat hebat. Tak heran ia langsung menjadi juara nasional Judo tingkat SMA saat masih tahun pertama dulu. Dan selama dua tahun berturut-turut tak pernah mengalami sekalipun kekalahan. Kemenangan mutlak, dengan teknik dan tubuh yang sempurna. Kereeen," puji salah satu anggota yang tengah di pinggir menyaksikan pertandingan latihan antar anggota.

Sebagai seorang ketua, Jung Yunho sangat disiplin. Semenjak ekskul itu ia yang pegang, telah terdapat banyak kemajuan dibanding saat periode sebelumnya. Perkelahian antar sekolah berkurang, tingkat nilai rata-rata meningkat, kelulusan meningkat, peserta ulangan susulan dan kelas tambahan berkurang. Tak disangka bahwa sekitar 86% masalah sekolah berasal dari ekskul ini. Tapi sudah setahun ini banyak terjadi perubahan kearah yang lebih baik. Selamat, Jung Yunho!

Setelah latihan sore itu, ia berjalan ke rumahnya. Ia merasa kepanasan hingga membuka dua kancing teratasnya hingga menampilkan dada bidangnya yang terbalutkan kaus putih ketat. Tak lupa ia menggulung se siku dari lengan kemejanya.

"Huaaah, padahal sudah bulan September, tapi kok masih panas begini ya?" terdengar seperti pertanyaan pada diri sendiri mengingat tak ada orang dari radius 200m.

DRRT, DRRRTTT..

Sebuah SMS. Yunho mengambil benda berbentuk kotak di saku celananya dan membuka penguncinya.

_From : Jaejoongie_

_ Hei, aku sedang di rumahmu. Ibumu menyuruhku mampir untuk makan malam. Jangan terlalu lama ya. Kau tahu kan kamarmu sangat membosankan. _

Yunho tersenyum. Sepertinya rumahnya akan menghangat.

Sampailah ia di rumahnya yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bersinggah selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Ia disambut oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Yun, Joongie udah di kamarmu dari jam 4 tadi," ucap ibunya masih dengan spatula di tangan kirinya dan _apron_ menggantung indah di lehernya.

"Jeongmal? Eum, gomawo!" ucapnya dengan tak sopan dan langsung ngelacir ke kamarnya.

CKLEK.

Terbaringlah sesosok pria mungil tengah tertidur diatas lantai dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana sepertiga paha nya. Diatas wajahnya terdapat sebuah komik yang terbuka namun menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Jangan tiduran di lantai. Kalau masuk angin gimana?" ucapnya sambil menutupi tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu.

Lelaki yang mirip wanita namun masih terlihat kelelakiannya itu terbangun dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang terasa gatal. Matanya mengerjap pelan menandakan untuk mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kesadarannya adalah hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan. Mulut mungil yang dibingkai bibir merekahnya membulat menandakan ia tengah berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, menguap.

"Yunnie~ Kok lama? Kan aku dah bilang jangan lama-lama," ucap namja itu dengan wajah ditekuknya.

"Aku sudah pulang secepat yang aku bisa. Bahkan tadi aku meninggalkan dua _hoobae_ku yang terlambat datang latihan dan berkelahi dengan SMA sebelah," ucap namja kekar itu sedikit memanipulasi keadaan. Agar maafnya bisa diterima agaknya.

"Haaah, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan malam! Yunnie mandi dulu, aku bantu _Ahjumma_ menyiapkan makan," ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh semangat. Sangat menggemaskan. Yunho tak ingin sekalipun senyum itu pergi dari wajah putih namja itu.

**.o0o. U [don't] KNOW about Me .o0o.**

"Aaaah, makanan _Ahjumma_ memang yang paling enak! Terima kasih santapannya! Aku yang akan mencuci piring!" Ketiga ornag lain yang berada di meja makan itu menggeleng pasrah melihat keaktifan dari namja mungil satu itu.

"Jaejoong nginep aja ya? Udah malem loh, bentar lagi bis terakhir berangkat," ucap _Appa _Yunho. Dan namja cantik yang tengah melepas apron dan sarung tangan untuk mencuci piring pun menepuk jidatnya.

"_Omo!_ Joongie hampir lupa!" dan disusul oleh kikikan tawa dari beberapa yang masih disitu.

"YUN!" teriak ibunya dari ruang keluarga pada anaknya yang sudah masuk kamar mandi.

"HNN?" jawab sang anak dengan suara yang agak menggema karena ia tengah mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi.

"Nanti antarkan Jaejoongie ke halte bus!"

"Neeee!"

Sepertinya kita tahu kebiasaan keluarga Jung ini. Berteriak.

Jaejoong masih asyik membaca komik di kamar Yunho ketika namja kekar itu mengubek-ubek lemari pakaiannya.

"Yunnie cari apa?" agak heran juga ia melihat sahabatnya tengah berkutat pada lemari pakaian. Secara malam itu Yunho sudah berpakaian, lumayan tebal pula. Seingatnya Yunho juga tak ada acara pergi keluar malam ini. Untuk apa menggeledah lemarinya?

"Ini!" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemeja.

"Kemeja?"

"Tentu. Kau mau pulang dengan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek doang?" oooh, Jajeoong paham.

Yunho mulai membuka pintu kamarnya untuk bersiap keluar saat...

"Yun...,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau yakin menyuruhku pakai pakaian ini? Bahkan tanganku tak terlihat! Dan hei, aku seperti tak memakai celana karena bajumu terlalu panjang untukku!" protes namja cantik itu.

Kaki jenjangnya yang paling terekspose. Oh, bahunya juga, tapi sedikit tertutupi dengan kaos tanpa lengannya. Yunho memahami keadaan itu, lalu ia mengambil celana pendeknya yang dirasa cukup. Dan kenyataannya, masih kebesaran untuk Jaejoong.

"Haah, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan satu atau dua bajuku disini. Kalau keadaannya begini kan lebih baik aku pakai bajuku sendiri," protes namja itu selama perjalanan ke halte.

"Kalau begitu, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang memakai baju minim seperti itu di cuacca dingin seperti ini," ucap Yunho sambil menyentil hidung Jaejoong dan otomatis itu membuat _pout_ namja cantik itu makin merekah.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Lalu menggenggam tangan dari Jaejoong.

"Eh?_ Waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong yang kaget. Tapi ia tak melepaskan tangan Yunho. Hangat.

"Kau kedinginan kan? Akan kualirkan kehangatan dari tubuhku," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong pun makin berseri-seri.

"Yunnie yang tersenyum seperti tadi lebih membuat badanku hangat! Tapi aku juga menerima genggaman ini," ucapnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan yang saling menggenggam dengan tangan Yunho selayaknya anak kecil yang diajak pamannya ke taman bermain.

Keduanya tampak menikmati posisi maisng-masing. Tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat keakraban dari keduanya.

**.o0o. U [don't] KNOW about Me .o0o.**

"Jung Yunho!"

Yunho yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menolehkan mukanya mencari asal suara.

"Ah, Jungtae. _Annyeong,"_ sapanya pada orang yang baru saja menyapanya dari jauh itu.

"Ah, _ne annyeong Yunho ssi,"_ ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk karena tadi Yunho juga membungkuk padanya. Keheningan datang. Keduanya bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

'AH! Aku kan mau tanya sesuatu pada Yunho ssi!' sadar Jungtae setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"Oh, sialakan," jawab Yunho santai

"Ah, itu. Kalau kau ada waktu, bisa temani aku beli buku tidak nanti sore?"

"Sore? Hmm, sepertinya bisa. Nanti aku ikut denganmu," jawab Yunho.

"Oke. Tapi tokonya di XY (sebuah daerah yang gue males mikir dimananya =.=). Jauh kan dari sini? Yakin nggak papa?"

"XY?" Yunho berpikir sebentar. Daerah itu kan hanya 2 blok dari rumah Jaejoong. Mungkin main sebentar ke rumahnya nggak masalah, begitu pikir Yunho.

"Kalau nggak bisa aku nggak maksa kok. Lagi pula aku bisa ber...,"

"Aku bisa. Mungkin nanti aku pulangnya mampir ke rumah temanku. Kalau setelahnya kau mau langsung pulang, ya pulang saja," begitu simpul Yunho. Dan Jungtae menyetujuinya.

"B-baiklah. Ah, jam pertama sudah dimulai. Aku masuk kelasku ya. Nanti hubungi saja aku kalau kau sudah mau berangkat!" ucapnya yang mengeras karena mulai menjauh dan dijawab dengan lambaian tangan dari Yunho.

Di perjalanannya menuju kelas yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari tempat bertemu Jungtae tadi, ia mengirim pesan singkat pada teman semasa kecilnya itu.

_To: Jaejoongie_

_ Message: Jae, nanti aku akan mampir ke rumahmu sekitar pukul 4. Aku mau mengantar temanku beli buku di daerah XY._

Tak lama berselang, Jaejoong membalas pesan itu.

_From: Jaejoongie_

_ Message: Tentu ^^ Tapi aku menginap di rumahmu ya nanti malam. Orang tuaku dapat kerja _shift_ malam lagi._

_To: Jaejoongie_

_ Message: Oke. Tapi jangan ganggu aku belajar ya._

_ From: Jaejoongie_

_ Message: Sip :)_

Dan Yunho mulai tersenyum sendiri dengan sangat menawannya.

*TBC

*Kotak Curhat Author*

Oke, gini. FF ini ada unsur Rape nya di chap 2 ntar. Buat yang nggak kuat, nggak maksa baca loh. Pokoknya gue udah ngasih tau. Deal? Deal. Doain aja ni FF nggak terbengkalai kayak beberapa project FF gue yang udah mateng2 dikonsep ga taunya nggak kelar gitu aja.

Oia, aku emang nggak bisa bales satu per satu review kalian. Bukannya aku sombong, tapi ada satu dua hal yang bikin aku ga bisa mbales. Understand? Understand? Thank you \m/

Sekali lagi, aku nggak maksa buat review, buat nge like, buat komen, buat allert, buat fav, buat apa-apain itu hak kalian ^^ yang penting jangan curi cerita ini dan jadiin ini cerita kalian. Please. Nulis itu bukan hal yang mudah meskipun yang cuman nge-cover dari komik. Okey?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : U [don't] KNOW Me

Chapter : 2/?

Rated : M

Author : Inchangel ( kurniaaprinta)

Pairing : YunJae

"Sudah kau dapat bukunya?" tanya Yunho yang sedang asyik membaca buku petunjuk ke universitas malah ditelpon oleh Jungtae, temannya.

"Eum. Aku mau pulang duluan. Tak apa? Soalnya aku sudah di kasir," ucap orang di seberang.

"Tentu. Aku masih mau lihat-lihat buku disini. Hati-hati di jalan."

"_Ne. Annyeong,"_ pamit temannya itu sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Yunho kembali berkutat di bukunya. Namun tiba-tiba teringat dengan janjinya mengunjungi Jaejoong. Pria mungil itu pasti sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Tak ingin membuat sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu menunggu lebih lama, ia mulai beranjak dari toko itu dan berjalan ke rumah Jaejoong. Sebuah tempat yang hampir setiap dua minggu sekali di akhir minggu nya ia menginap.

`Tak terlalu lama karena memang Yunho ditemani dengan lagu yang derdentum di telinganya. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, ia sampai di rumah yang tak termasuk mewah tapi lebih dari sederhana milik Jaejoong, keluarga Jaejoong tepatnya.

DING DONG.

"_Chankamman!"_ teriakan nyaring dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis. Tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan Jaejoong yang tengahmemakai sepatu. Pakaiannya masih dengan seragam khas sekolahnya yaitu kemeja putih blazer biru tua dengan dasi senada plus efek pita kuning membentuk diagonal sebanyak tiga garis yang menandakan ia kelas tiga. Dengan adanya bunga mawar di salah satu ujung pita itu menandakan ia adalah pernah mejabat sebagai salah satu pengurus inti dari organisasi kesiswaan di sekolahnya. Untuk posisinya, karena mawar itu berwarna biru tua artinya ia pernah menjadi wakil ketua.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?" basa-basi Yunho menahan dagupan jantungnya.

"Eum. Tadi pagi saat kau sms itu eomma mu sms mengajakku makan malam lagi dirumahmu. Makanya aku bilang sekalian jemput aku saja," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Yunho mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka berjalan kearah keramaian pertokoan.

"Yun, cari oleh-oleh apa ya buat keluargamu? Ah, roti ini rasanya enak juga. Tapi yang itu bentuknya bagus. Eh, yang itu hiasannya imut sekali! Wuaaa, yang itu ada gambar gajahnya. Ah, Yun aku bingung beli yang mana," cuap Jajeoong seakan-akan titik adalah koma. Yunho terkekeh geli. Tangan kanan Jaejoong ternyata sejak tadi mengalung di lengan kiri Yunho yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Yunho yang menyadarinya sedikit salah tingkah.

Yunho juga ikut-ikut melongok ke etalase kue. Jaejoong terlihat menikmati sekali memilih hingga tak sadar Yunho beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangan kearah pemuda manis itu dan bersemu sedikit. Tangan Jaejoong yang masih menggenggam lengan kekar Yunho meninggalkan kesan hangat di hati Yunho sendiri.

"Loh? Jung Yunho! Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" ucap seseorang disana.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang masih memandangi hal yang sama-sama mereka sukai menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Siwon," ucap Yunho dalam lirih. Jajeoong mendengarnya, dan tak paham apa yang terjadi.

Dalam pengelihatannya, orang yang di panggil Siwon itu terlihat mengenal Yunho. Apa lagi mereka, Siwon dan orang-orang yang berada di belakangnya mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Yunho. Berarti Yunho dan orang-orang itu berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hei, apakah dia dari SMA XX?" ujar Siwon. Jaejoong yang masih melamun tentang hubungan Yunho dengan pria-pria itu hanya diam saja tak ada reaksi. Yunho yang sadar, segera memeluk dari belakang bahu Jajeoong dan menarik diri dari keramaian yang dibuat oleh Siwon cs.

"Kami ada urusan mendesak. Tolong jangan ganggu," ucapnya dingin seraya meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang itu.

Siwon merasa heran dengan kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu. Dan ia lumayan heran bagaimana dia bisa berteman lumayan akrab dengan siswa SMA XX yang merupakan sekolah swasta terbaik di kotanya.

"Siwon, apakah ia benar-benar dari SMA XX? Sepertinya mereka berdua ada hubungan tertentu. Kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa seakrab itu dengan Yunho?" teliti salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tadi ikut jalan bersamanya.

"Entahlah hyung. Kalau dari pakaiannya sih begitu. Aku dengar sih di sekolah itu ada...,"

**.o0o. U [don't] KNOW about Me .o0o.**

Pagi itu, Yunho berangkat seperti biasa. Pulang sekolah pun langsung mengurusi ekskulnya. Semua terasa biasa. Sampai Siwon kembali datang menemuinya setelah ia berganti pakaian karena sudah selesai melatih di ekskulnya.

"Yo, Yun-Yun!" panggil Siwon sok akrab.

Yunho yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya terlihat malas-malasan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Setelah tahu siapa yang memanggil, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada sepatunya.

"Yak, kenapa dingin sekali?"

"Apa urusanmu, Tuan Choi?" tanya Yunho dingin. Bukannya dingin karena ketus. Ia sedang lelah dan temperamennya sedang sangat labil karena kelelahannya itu. Yunho sekali.

"Ah, sepertinya hari ini lumayan buruk untukmu. Aku tak jadi cerita deh. Nanti _mood_ mu tambah buruk," ujar Siwon sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho yang memang merasa apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon tak penting pun hanya diam dan kembali mengenakan sepatunya. Siwon sudah sekitar 2 meter dari tempat Yunho duduk, dan merasa kesal karena tak direspon oleh Yunho.

"Yak! Padahal aku mau cerita soal teman yang kemarin kau bawa itu! Kenapa kau seperti tak tertarik begitu?"

Yunho terdiam.

Ia menghentikan semua gerakannya. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat untuk memandang wajah tampan yang tengah menantangnya. Yunho berdiri dan bertanya, "Tentang apa?"

Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku dengar di sekolah itu ada...," dan begitulah Siwon bercerita hingga Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya terhadap pengakuan Siwon.

"Aku rasa orang itu adalah temanmu yang kemarin kau bawa. Berhati-hatilah," ucap Siwon yang meninggalkan Yunho sedang mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat.

Tujuan setelah ini, bukan rumahnya. RUMAH JAEJOONG!

*Jaejoong POV*

DING DONG!

"Ah, paketku tiba," ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Kubuka pintu dan memang ada pak pos yang membawa sebuah kardus kecil. Setelah menandatangani surat paket, aku langsung membuka isinya.

Lube, kondom, dan beberapa peralatan dasar untuk berhubungan dengan _namja_. Well, kalau kalian pikir aku adalah gay, memang benar. Tapi aku tak sembarangan mencari partner. Aku hanya ingin Yunho, sahabatku sejak kecil yang menjamah tubuhku. Hehe.

Yah, aku sudah lama menyukai namja tinggi itu. Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga aku sadar bahwa perasaan ini adalah perasaan cinta yang memang dasarnya tak jelas. Orang tuaku hanya tahu Yunho adalah sahabatku saat masih menjadi tetangganya dulu. Tapi sekarang? Kami berdua sudah dewasa. Bahkan hampir kuliah, meskipun aku tak berencana lanjut kuliah. Kuharap ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Aku merapikan barang paket yang tadi sudah kubongkar. Bagaimanapun juga, orangtuaku belum tahu kalau anaknya adalah gay. Jadi setidaknya aku harus menyem...

BRAAKK!

"Y-Yun?" tanyaku pada sosok yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu rumahku.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan seperti penuh emosi. Aku sedikit ketakutan mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia mengalami kejadian buruk di rumahnya hingga ia mendobrak paksa...

Eh?

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba menciumku? A-aku bukannya tak suka, tapi bisa kah setidaknya ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga harus menciumku seperti ini?

"Yunh.. Y-yunh...!" ucapku tertahan oleh ciumannya. Hampir meneter air mataku karena sakit . Ya, sakit. Ia menciumku tanpa alasan. Dan setiap gerakannya begitu kasar hampir seperti merobek bibirku. Tapi bukan seperti orang yang bernafsu. Aku merasa ia sedang menahan marah dan sedih. Genggaman tangannya di bahuku yang mengatakannya.

Ada yang salah dengannya! Aku tahu itu. Tapi...

Aku tak bisa menolak sentuhan yang sudah entah sejak kapan aku dambakan. Sentuhan dari telapak tangan lebar dan hangatnya. Bibir tipis yang selalu menggumamkan kata-kata bijak untukku. Bulu mata tipis yang membingkai mata elangnya. Pandangan dari manik _coffee_ didalam matanya. Semua itu entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi tujuanku dalam pemuas nafsu.

"Aah.. Eungh..," desahku. Entah sejak kapan posisi kami jadi begini, dan entah sejak kapan kami jadi berada di ruang tengah. Ia melumat seluruh tubuhku hingga aku mati kesadaran dan tak bernyawa untuk beberapa saat.

Baju _v-neck_ ku sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Bahu kananku sudah terekspose, dan memperlihatkan banyak bercak-bercak bekas gigitan nafsunya. Bajuku sudah diangkat hingga sebatas dada dan ia kulihat sahabatku tengah melumat penuh nafsu pada puting kananku. Aku bergetar saat gigi dan lidahnya secara bergantian memanja tonjolan putingku itu.

Nafas kami sama-sama tersengal-sengal. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dadaku, kulihat benang liur dari mulutnya menyambung ke dada sebelah kiriku, tepatnya di putingku.

"S-sakit, tapi enak...," komentarku. Entah untuk siapa.

"Sial," kudengar ia mendesis seperti itu.

"Yun?"

"Kupikir kau menempel padaku seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya, hingga selalu selalu dan selalu kutahan untuk melakukan ini. Tapi ternyata, kau selama ini menggodaku. Kau benar-benar seperti binatang!" kesalnya dengan desisan marah. Aku tak paham apa yang dia ucapkan. Sungguh. Tapi itu menyakitkan apalagi saat ia mengatakan bahwa aku binatang. Hei, apa salahku bermanja dengan sahabatku sendiri?

"Y-Yun? A-apa yang.. AAARGGHHH!"

Kata-kataku terhenti. Dengan sangat kasar ia menarik celanaku. Yunho langsung membalik tubuhku. Kasar sekali. Aku hampir berteriak lebih keras begitu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku. Diperkosa. Sahabatku.

Sakit sekali. Rasanya dadaku teremas begitu kuat. Tenggorokanku sampai perih karena menahan tangis agar tak keluar dan memperparah keadaan.

"Y-yun.. J-jangan se-secepat i-itu..," pintaku lirih. Yunho tak peduli. Ia masih berkutat dengan penisnya dan membuatnya benar-benar tepat didepan lubangku.

"Jangan Yun! _Please! _YUUUNNN!" teriakku saat kepala penisnya yang mulai masuk kedalan tubuhku.

"U-urgghh!" erangku.

"Nngghhh," erang Yunho tertahan.

Badanku terasa dirobek secara perlahan. Gerakannya begitu pelan dan menyiksa. Tiap mili gerakannya mengirimkan berjuta siksaan kedalam otakku. Tanganku menggenggam udara. Mataku terpejam menahan sakit. Sakit fisik dan hati. Sakit sekali. Perih dan sakit. Air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi. Mengalir dengan begitu saja. Dia masih dengan gerakan keluar masuknya. Badanku ditumpu pada lutut dan rasanya lututku berdarah karena menahan hentakannya yang lama kelamaan makin brutal.

Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa memang sentuhannya lah yang kuharapkan. Tapi bukan begini caranya!

Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai orgasme di tangan Yunho. Penisku yang dibantu dengan urutan dari Yunho mencapai klimaks jauh lebih dulu daripada Yunho. Masa itu kami gunakan untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Yunho menghentikan gerakan penetrasinya. Kuputar kepalaku kebelakang untuk memandang wajah tampannya.

Bukannya aku tak marah padanya. Aku hanya tak ingin beradu mulut dengannya. Sepertinya mood nya sedang tak bagus hari ini. Aku yang harus menyesuaikan mengingat sekarang hanya aku yang berpikiran nalar saat ini.

"Y-yun.. _Please, Yun.. Slow down.. Be gentle with me..,"_ ucapku padanya. Udah mudahan dengan nada memohonku seperti ini ia bisa melembut. Setidaknya meskipun awalnya aku diperkosa, akhirnya akan menjadi lembut seperti yang selalu aku harapkan. Sentuhan lembut dan _gentle _dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Wajah Yunho terlihat berubah menjadi keras.

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti bajingan-bajingan itu? AKU TAK MAU!" bentak Yunho.

"B-'Bajingan'? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku yang sayangnya dijawab dengan tarikan kasar pada kaki kananku.

Penisnya yang sejak awal masih berada dalam tubuhku makin masuk kedalam tubuhku namun lebih kasar. Aku mengerang kesakitan, tapi sepertinya Yunho sudah terlalu buta untuk suatu hal yang bahkan tak aku paham apa itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat kaki kananku dan menjadikannya sebagai pegangan untuk menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam dan lebih brutal.

"AAHKK! Engghh..!" erangku masih dalam tertahan. Lama kelamaan Yunho semakin kasar. Pupus sudah harapanku mendapatkan sentuhan hangat Yunho dalam hubungan seks pertamaku.

Kututup mataku dan berusaha menikmati tiap hentakan yang dibuatnya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama untukku. Setidaknya meskipun dalam kebohongan, aku membuat memoriku berpikir bahwa ini adalah kenikmatan nafsu pertama. Harus indah.

Itu pikirku.

Tapi kenyataannya susah.

Lama kuberpikir sendiri, kurasakan ada cairan hangat yang secara kontinyu memasuki tubuhku. Kurasakan kehangatan yang berbeda saat spermanya memenuhi tubuhku. Ada rasa senang, tenang, tapi sekaligus jengkel dan dongkol karena Yunho dengan penuh egois dan tak memikirkan perasaanku.

Dengan perlahan, mungkin merasa bersalah, Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuhku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari lubang anusku. Tanganku yang sedari tadi menutup mulutku sendiri agar tak makin keras berteriak kesakitan, mulai menapak di lantai dan menopang tubuhku yang masih kesakitan. Tapi ini harus diselesaikan!

"Kau terlalu jahat. Bukannya aku berharap kau lembut, tapi apa kau tak berpikir kalau ini terlalu berlebihan untuk pengalaman pertama seseorang, HEUH?" bentakku padanya sambil melempar barang-barang yang ada di sekitarku padanya.

"Heh? 'Pengalaman pertama'? Apa maksudmu?Bagaimana dengan bajingan-banjingan...,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'bajingan-bajingan' itu? Ada apa sebenarnya dirimu hari ini Yun? Kau sedang kesurupan atau bagaimana?" bentakku padanya sambil membersihkan bekas-bekas sperma yang berantakan di badanku menggunakan kain seadanya.

"Memangnya kau pikir dengan siapa lagi aku mau melakukan hal ini (seks), hah?" bentakku. Yunho memandangku dengan pandangan terkaget-kaget. Entah apa yanga da dipikirannya saat ini...

*Jaejoong POV end*

**.o0o. U [don't] KNOW about Me .o0o.**

Beberapa hari kemudian. Di sekolah.

*Yunho POV*

"Siwon? Dia pulang lebih awal, yah baru beberapa menit yang lalu sih. Seusai istirahat ia kembali dengan wajah penuh bekas pukulan. Waktu kutanya apakah ia terlibat perkelahian, ia tak menjawab apapun. Apakah si bodoh itu terlibat masalah serius?" sebuah penjelasan dan pertanyaan yang tak kujawab di lontarkan oleh Hyukjae, salah satu teman satu kelompoknya Siwon.

Aku mengepalkan tanganya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Harus. Bahkan kalau aku harus keluar dari tim Judo, ah bukan. Bahkan kalau pun aku harus keluar dari sekolah ini!

** #Flashback#**

"Aku dengar di sekolah itu ada seseorang anak lelaki yang sangat mudah untuk disentuh. Dia sangat mudah untuk _dimasuki _bahkan hampir tak ada satupun dari anggota sekolah itu yang belum pernah menjamah anak itu. Dan ada rumor kalau ia dapat bayaran. Aku dengar anak itu saat melakukan hal itu terkadang bersama dengan beberapa orang sekaligus," ujar Siwon panjang lebar.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan amarah. Tak kusangka Jaejoong orang seperti itu. Padahal selama ini aku sampai jarang ke rumahnya karena sangat takut kelepasan kontrol terhadap diriku sendiri. Orangtuanya jarang dirumah, sehingga ia sering sendirian di rumah. Aku takut kalau aku yang main di rumahnya, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

Tapi semenjak aku mendengar penuturan Siwon, semuanya sudah jelas. Segala kelakuannya yang selalu menempel padaku, kata-kata manisnya, dan segala sikap manjanya. Ternyata memang dasarnya dia yang pelacur!

**#Flashback end#**

Aku tersenyum perih.

Orang itu sangat bodoh. Seorang pecundang yang menyedihkan. Menyebarkan gosip tak bermutu dan tak benar seperti itu.

Tapi...

Aku jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada pecundang itu. Aku jadi seseorang yang jauh lebih brengsek dari pemerkosa diluar sana tepat setelah mendengarkan omong kosong orang itu. Aku bahkan tak memikirkan apakah berita itu benar atau tidaknya.

Tidak.

Bahkan kalaupun berita itu 100% benar, tak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu pada tubuh kecil lemah dan ringkih itu dengan paksa...

*Yunho POV End*

Sore itu, Yunho berencana mengunjungi Jaejoong untuk mengecek keadaan sahabatnya itu. Karena telepon maupun sms tak direspon, sebaiknya ia melihat langsung keadaannya.

Sesuai dugaannya, Jajeoong sudah di rumah. Yunho masuk kedalam rumah itu karena memang penghuninya tinggal satu pria itu. Orang tuanya pasti pulang malam. Yunho mengecek dapur, nihil. Dan ternyata orang yang ia cari tengah duduk menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Jae...," panggil Yunho pelan namun tetap berusaha terdengar lembut. Ia tak ingin makin melukai makhluk ringkih itu.

Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil, menengokkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. Ketika Yunho semakin mendekat kearahnya, ia juga mulai bangkit dari duduknya

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU! AKU BISA MELUKAIMU! AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU SEDANG TAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU!" teriak Jaejoong

SRET!

Sebuah pisau lipat ia keluarkan. Mata pisau yang tajam tepat berada didepan leher Yunho.

"J-Jae.. Sejak kapan kau jadi bawa barang seperti ini? Apakah kau di _bully_ di sekolahmu?" tanya Yunho sambil melirik pisau yang sudah menyentuh kuliat lehernya.

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang yang tak bersalah! KAU lah yang sudah mem_bully_ ku!"

Yunho memandang datar Jaejoong. Lalu tersenyum dan menggerakkan kepalanya hingga mata pisau baru itu menggores kulit lehernya. Yang panik kini adalah Jaejoong.

"Y-ya! K-kenapa kau begitukan? Kau s-sudah gila ya?"

"Kau tahu, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan meskipun kau tak memaafkanku," ucap Yunho.

"Tapi kalau aku tak bisa menyentuhmu lagi," lanjut Yunho, " lebih baik aku mati di tanganmu saat ini juga," dengan nada sangat serius.

"K-kau!" Jajeoong terlihat sangat menahan amarahnya.

"Kau sudah memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelacur, dan sekarang kau berbicara seakan kau tak bersalah sedikitpun seperti ini?" protes Jaejoong.

Yunho tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan aku jadi menginginkanmu lebih dari seorang sahabat. Semua yang ada di dirimu menjadi candu bagiku! Wangi rambutmu, lekuk lehermu, gerak-gerikmu, dan segala hal yang sangat sederhana bahkan kau sendiri tak menyadarinya. Kau bahkan tak tahu hal-hal itu membuatku merasa berarti dalam tiap hari menjejakkan kaki bersamamu."

Jaejoong hampir menangis mendeangrnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sangat erat. Ia tahan emosinya selagi ia masih bisa.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mulai jarang atau malah berhenti berkunjung di rumahmu? Karena orang tuamu sering tak ada di rumah. Aku takut kehilangan pertahanan untuk tak melakukan suatu 'hal gila' bersamamu."

Mata Jaejoong memandang tak percaya pada Yunho.

"Aku tak pernah menyentuhmu, atau membalas perlakuan manjamu. Bukan karena aku terganggu. Tapi karena kau terlalu berharga bagiku hingga aku takut kau ternoda oleh tangan kotorku. Mendengar kau berhubungan dengan orang-orang brengsek itu, disentuh oleh mereka... Saat itu.. Aku merasa...,"

PLAK!

Jaejoong menampar sahabatnya itu dengan lumayan keras hingga meninggalkan seberkas luka bernafaskan cairan merah berhaemoglobin. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia mendorong Yunho dengan berpegangan pada kedua kerah di kemeja sekolah Yunho. Keduanya ambruk diatas lantai rumah Jajeoong yang dingin karena minim sentuhan anggota keluarga kecil Kim itu. Jaejoong yang berada di atas Yunho memudahkan keegoisannya untuk memarahi Yunho setelah pidato panjangnya.

"SIALAN KAU! Selama ini aku menggodamu dan kau menahannya begitu saja? Kau tak memedulikan perasaanku, HAH?"

Jajeoong menarik kerah baju yang tadi ia dorong.

"Mulai sekarang dengarkan kata hatimu, bodoh!"

Dan saat itu juga, ia melumat bagian bawah bibir atas dagu Yunho. Dilumatnya seperti ia tengah melumat bagian tubuh Yunho yang lain. Tangannya menggenggam helaian rambuh Yunho di ubun-ubunnya. Tangan satunya mengelus tengkuk dan bagian-bagian lain. Lidahnya dengan terampil menari-nari diatas leher dan seluruh kulit atas dada Yunho.

"Bodoh (jilat), kau sangat bodoh (jilat). Tak perlu (jilat) kau tegaskan (hisap) aku selalu milikmu sejak awal."

Ketika Jaejoong mengangkat badannya, entah siapa yang sudah membuka sabuk dan setengah dari _zipper_ celana jeans Jaejoong.

"Kalau aku bukan milikmu, aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuhkan seujung jarimupun pada tubuhku pada _hari itu_."

_Hari itu_. Ya, Yunho ingat dan masih sangat jelas di memorinya seberapa Jaejoong memintanya untuk berlaku lembut barang sekali dari puluhan hentakannya.

Tanpa menunggu Yunho yang masih bernostalgia, Jaejoong memulai pekerjaannya memuaskan diri Yunho dan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya dengan ahli melepaskan seluruh pengait di kemeja seragam milik Yunho. Dengan penuh semangat ia menciumi dan menghisap beberapa titik di bagian yang tadinya tertutup kemeja itu. Tangannya dengan terampil mulai membuka pengait celana dan akhirnya ie menemukan yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sayangnya masih keadaannya masih belum speerti yang Jaejoong harapkan.

"A-ah.. J-jae... p-pelanh.. oohh," desah Yunho.

Jaejoong melakukan _blowjob_ dengan sangat terburu-buru. Entah apa yang ia buru. Yunho bahkan sudah ereksi 100% hanya dalam 2-3 menit _blowjob_. Tangannya memainkan _twinsball_ dan rambut-rambut halus di sekitar penis Yunho hingga pemiliknya bergelinjangan tak karuan.

"J-Jae.. _pl-please.. _Kau tak perlu melakukan ini... Oooh..," tolak Yunho masih dengan desahan yang mulai mengundang senyum Jaejoong.

Jajeoong melepas kulumannya sesaat.

"Aku bahkan sudah jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh lebih lama menginginkan kita berhubungan seperti ini. Aku selalu ingin kau merasakan kenikmatan. Tapi kemarin kau sangat kasar, lebih kasar dari bayangan terekstrimku. Sehingga hari itu, benar-benar membuatku trauma..."

Ia membalikkan posisi dalam penjelasan panjangnya. Saat ini Yunho sudah berada di atas Jaejoong dan bibir mereka mulai melumat satu sama lain. Satu yang tak terduga adalah Yunho sudah memasukkan dua tangannya didalam lubang milik Jaejoong.

"... Jadi kumohon. _Touch me much more gently for today,_"

**.o0o. U [don't] KNOW about Me .o0o.**

Jaejoong kini berbaring dilantai. Satu kakinya menekuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tak kaku. Yunho masih memainkan lidah dan mulutnya di penis Jaejoong dan jarinya mulai mengocok acak isi lubang Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang keenakan setiap kali jari panjang, besar, dan panas milik Yunho menyentuh sesuatu tepat didalam tubuhnya itu yang membuatnya seperti diterbangkan. Ketika Jaejoong sudah mencapai klimaks karena _blowjob _Yunho, spermanya ia kumpulkan didalam mulutnya. Ketika dirasa sudah semua keluar, mulutnya melepas kuluman kecil di ujung kepala penis milik Jaejoong dan mengakibatkan erangan kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Sekarang.. k-kau boleh masuk...," pinta Jaejoong. Yunho terbelalak.

"Tak apa? Bukankah yang _hari itu_ masih sakit?"

"Apakah kau yakin akan menghentikannya sekarang?" goda Jaejoong dengan menjilat pergelangan tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi mengelus mesra pipinya.

Yunho terdiam. Ia akui bahwa ia juga menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Yunho pelan di telinga Jaejoong sambil mulai penetrasinya.

**#Flashback#**

Seorang anak lelaki sedang dikeroyok oleh beberapa orang. Terlihat 3 orang dari SMA XX memukuli seseorang dari SMA lain. Ah, ternyata yang memukuli hanya satu, sedangkan lainnya hanya mengawasi dari jarak 3 meter.

"S-sungguh! Aku tak tahu kalau yang teman-temanku bicarakan waktu itu adalah kau! A-aku sungguh-sungguh!" ucap pria yang sudah babak belur.

"Oh benarkah?" sebuah suara dari sang peninju berbarengan dengan cetikan pisau lipat yang diputar-putar. "Tapi kalau kau masih belum yakin, kenapa sudah disebar luaskan? Apakah mulut ini yang terlalu banyak membuat masalah, atau bola mata menyedihkan ini yang sudah menjadi saksi salah berita yang harus aku robek yaa?" tanya pria itu sambil menodongkan ke mata kiri pria yang babak belur tadi.

"J-jangan, Jae-Jaejoong ssi!" panik pria itu.

"Pertama-tama, ini untuk orang itu, _arra?_" dan itulah awal dari hantaman-hantaman penuh dendam dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Ah, Choi Siwon, nasibmu sednag buruk..

**#End Flashback#**

"Aaaahkk!" pekik Jaejoong.

"A-aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan... Pasti masih sakit. Udahan aja ya. Aku nggak tega," rengek Yunho. Padahal penisnya sudah setengah masuk.

"Aah.. Bukan sakit. Cuman kaget aja. Jadi, jangan ragu lagi ya," ucap Jaejoong sambil menjilat dagu Yunho.

"Miliki aku sebanyak yang kau mau... Aku jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan."

*T BC*

*Kotak Curhat Author*

Holla! Lama banget gue nggak ngupdate ni cerita. Sekali lagi aku mau minta maaf buat yang My Secretary itu kayaknya bakalan lama bgt aku publish. Meskipun udah dapet konsep, tapi itu kayak meringkas dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 10A. Banyak to? Makanya lama #ngeles

Pokoknya aku minta maaf karena kelamaan ga update. Bukannya ngelupain, cuman tau lah anak kuliah sibuknya macam mana. Belum lagi keterbatasan kemampuan buat OL. Hyaaak. =.=

Sekali lagi, aku nggak maksa kalian buat review ^^ itu hak kalian buat review. Soalnya kadang-kadang (jujur aja) aku tuh Silent Reader. Tapi aku begitu karena emang keterbatasan keadaan. Dimana nggak di semua tempat aku bisa buka internet. Jadi ya yg aku lakuin selama ini begitu dapet wifi tuh buka FFn, buka cerita, aku simpen. Baca nya kalau udah ada waktu senggang atau kalo udah nggak kena wifi. Sedih ya? Makanya itu jangan dimarahin seorang SR karena mereka pasti punya alasan ^^. Toh kalau mereka nggak terkendala alasan itu, mereka pasti mau review kok ^^

Ah, cuap-cuapnya udah. Ppyeong~~ ^^/


End file.
